Kuroko is Unique
by MyEternalNightmares
Summary: Sometimes Kagami liked to compare the little child he's taken in with something else. It was fun to do so. Kuroko is unique yes. He is also like a teddy bear or a puppy, but most of all he is his family. (Cute lil fluff I thought up. This has Toddler Kuroko)


_Kuroko Tetsuya. The little boy was many things to him. He was irreplaceable._

When Kagami first found the 5 year old he was walking through an orphanage. He wanted to find someone that he could call his family, after years of incompatible partners and living by himself he's finally given into the concept of adoption. His mind was set to find a kid who would always smile and basically be a mirror image of himself energetic, athletic, and kind. Instead, the children who came to him with a majority of what he wanted didn't click with him at all. In the end, he was ready to call it a day, to head home and try searching another orphanage. That is until he found him. At last second he was drawn to a different room, he didn't even understand why. The door before him was the same as the rest, auburn wood stained and aged over the years it's been standing there, small traces of crayon drawings that the teachers have most likely tried to cleanup clearly showing in the dim lighting. The room itself was the same as the rest, bunk beds against the walls and toys littered everywhere. The only difference with others though was that there was a little boy, sitting on the top bunk near the right wall, his eyes slowly scanning a kids book on his lap. The little kid had unnatural teal hair, but Kagami would be a hypocrite if he were to call it dumb considering his own hair was dark crimson. Approaching the kid was easy enough but getting him to talk was another story. For almost half an hour Kagami watched and dropped a small conversation starter here and there, trying to get the boy to speak. Unlike others who would most likely give up at this point Kagami felt like he would miss a huge opportunity if he were to leave. Finally, after so long to 5 year old raised his head from the book and closed it, his sky blue eyes adorably turning to look at the staring adult. "Kuroko Tetsuya." it was simple, but it was progress. Smiling giddily Kagami leaned farther onto the bunk to get more comfortable, heart melting at the soft voice from Kuroko's response. He's found the kid he wants to become his family.

 **Kuroko is unique**.

It's been a few months since the day he's found Kuroko. Today was a warm and sunny day, the sky devoid of clouds leaving the color of warm blue. In the park, little kids screeched and laughed loudly as they ran around, almost like a pack as they played game after game as if they had a limitless amount of energy. "They're like little monsters" a mother nearby would joke as she conversed with another one of the mother's, hers and the other parents eyes drifting to their child to make sure nothing has happened as they sat leisurely at a nearby bench. Kagami found himself doing the same as his eyes drifted to where he last saw Kuroko playing on the plastic horse. To his surprise the kid wasn't there, sending a jolt of alarm through the red head as his eyes scanned the playground for the obvious teal hair. All his worry dispelled though as the small hand of who he was searching for touched his knee. Looking down, Kagami let out his held breath, eyes softening at the kids worried eyes.

"You scared me." Kagami breathed out as he ruffled Kuroko's hair, despite the little ones protests. It wasn't long again before Kuroko went off to his new group of friends. What was hilarious was that Kuroko has found himself a group of uniquely hair colored kids too, the group almost matching the color of the rainbow from how much variety there was. Sitting back into his seat Kagami lifted his head to watch the clear sky, eyelids growing heavier as he slowly succumbed to sleep. It actually wasn't that long before he was awoken, a small weight against his lap and the insistent tug of small hands trying to guide his own right hand onto the soft locks of what he knew was teal hair despite his eyes being closed. Lowering his head he gazed at Kuroko who has climbed onto his lap during his sleep, the child staring at him way too cutely as his hands held Kagami's thumb and pinky to lift the larger palm against his head. Chuckling, Kagami complied and gently patted the teal hair, fingers occasionally scratching Kuroko's scalp making the kid lean further onto the adults chest for comfort and ease. Chuckling at the gesture Kagami patted the hair beneath his hand before lifting the small boy and turning Kuroko to face him.

"Want to get a milkshake?" his question was of course met with an eager nod as the boy lifted his arms in an obvious gesture of wanting to be carried.

 **Kuroko is like a puppy**.

Nighttime was calming, the dark was enjoyable to Kagami since it allowed him to sleep without any light intruding through his eyelids. The warmth of his own bed lulling him to sleep as the sheets gave a small weight to bring him further to sleep. Before he could allow the exhaustion to take over though the creak of his bedroom door broke the still air. At the opening stood a half awake Kuroko, rubbing his half lidded eyes in distress as he lumbered closer to the master bed, clumsily climbing onto the soft mattress making the bed dip and comply to the new figure. "Nightmare?" a nod was his confirmation as the boy continued to sink under the sheets and scoot closer for comfort. Draping an arm over the boy Kagami waited for the child's breaths even out before allowing himself to sleep and protect the kid from any nightmares. The comfy feeling of the smaller figure under his arms making sleep much more comfortable than when he slept by himself.

 **Kuroko is like a teddy bear.**

"Kagami!" Barging through the entrance door, Riko Aida stomped over to the slightly shivering redhead.

"O-oh, Coach what are doing here?" At the moment Kagami was cutting carrots into little flowers to make them more appealing to the little teal head who refused to touch the orange vegetables.

"You know why I'm here!" Growling, Riko mistakenly passed by the silent teal head who was reading at the moment as she was approached the frightened Kagami.

"You know very well on why I'm here! You've missed practice twice now! I swear to all I'll double your regiment!" Clutching his shirt's collar Riko shook the man before her in complete frustration and irritation.

"I-I can explain!" trying to free himself Kagami struggled to voice his excuse. "I felt sick so I chose to skip out until I feel better."

Pausing, the coach glared in suspicion before easing her hold on the crumpled fabric in her clenched hands. "Actually Riko-oneechan, papa was too busy finishing marathons while I was out at school, and in the middle of the night." Laying his book down Kuroko gave the redhead a blank stare as he voiced the truth, covering his ear at the oncoming shriek of the young coach who has just taken notice to the young boy's presence.

"K-kuroko! Why'd you tell her?! How'd you even know in the first place?" comically shouting at Kuroko's betrayal he took the coach's shock to his advantage by backing away from the fuming girl and quickly dashed off to one of the nearby rooms before locking himself in.

"Come out here! You're dead meat!" Banging her fists against the door Riko gave no regards to how hard she was punching the wood. In the background Kuroko was used to what was happening, hopping off of his chair and lazily walking up to the plate of flower shaped carrots, tiptoeing in order to reach the pieces of vegetable. A few more tries rewarded him with a single piece of carrot in his hand. Staring down at it Kuroko took a small hesitant bite, paused, then stuffed the rest into his mouth. Reaching up again, the child barely managed to lower down the plate before bringing it back with him as a snack while he continued to read.

 **Kuroko is like a ghost**

Summer was sadly over and Kagami couldn't help but fret over everything during that morning. Multiple times he's checked the bus schedules and lunch boxes, not to mention recount school supplies and tame Kuroko's bed head. When the time came for Kuroko to be brought to school via school bus Kagami was there to scrutinize and level the trust he could give the driver regarding to bringing the kids to school and back home. Kuroko himself was hesitant to join any of the pre-made groups of friends, frightened and conscious about his low presence. Thankfully his friends at the park were also going to the same school so Kagami didn't have to worry when he watched a little blonde boy and bright pink haired girl tackle the unsuspecting child down into a hug. Afternoon rolled in way too long for Kagami's liking as he stared at the ticking clock every now and then, pausing from the paperworks and regiments he was preparing for the high school team he was hired to coach and train. Yes, Kagami was still a professional basketball player, his own coach still being the strict and energetic short haired brunette who's been there for the team since high school, that didn't mean Kagami could not have a steady job. He still needed a regular income for him and Kuroko. Plus, he found it enjoyable to help those who wanted to grow better at basketball and plant a new generation of players. By the time he came to the bus stop he spotted the other parents who have come earlier for some bonding time before the kids came back from school, sitting on a nearby bench or the sidewalk edges. It wasn't long before Kagami grew restless, pacing back and forth, mind racing with over dramatic scenarios such as car crashes to an explosion, oh please not be the latter. Ms. Murasakibara and Mrs. Kise were kind enough to calm the anxious red head after minutes of nonstop pacing and the growing inner turmoil from his mind's ability to think the world's worst case scenario for a first day to school. Sooner than later the yellow bus came into view, calming his nerves even further as he stood at the front of the stop to greet the boy he's grown way too attached to over the few months they've been together. One by one kids ran out of the bus to run back home or greet their waiting parents but none of that mattered to Kagami, he was too occupied on watching the bus doors for the sign of teal hair. Kuroko was one of the last ones to get off as he jumped off the last step of the bus and ran with his little legs to the person he's grown to call his father.

"Welcome back!" cheered Kagami as he quickly pulled Kuroko up into the air and lean him against his hip so he could carry him with ease. "How was school?"

At the mention of school Kuroko was quick to squirm in Kagami's hold so that he could show him something from his backpack. Understanding the intended actions the redhead eased his hold, making it easier for Kuroko to slide his backpack to the front. Opening the black and blue bag he pulled out a piece of paper before closing the bag and repositioning it between his back and the redheads arm. Waving the paper, the child watched expectedly as Kagami took the paper with his free hand in order to properly see the front of the paper. To most the paper was probably garbage, and at first Kagami couldn't understand what was on it until he chose to stare at it for a bit longer. After recognition finally made a spark the adult couldn't help but smile wildly, on the paper was a tall red stick figure which he assumed was himself and a blue shorter stick figure which would obviously mean Kuroko. Between the stickfigures was an orange blob which with further staring revealed itself to be a basketball. Above the two figures were the scribbled words 'I want to learn how to play basketball so i can play with papa,' obviously it was cheesy and simple but it was too be expected considering he was 5. This didn't stop Kagami from nearly burning in pride and glee, this day becoming one of the best ones he's ever had in his life.

Heaving Kuroko onto his own broad shoulders Kagami headed off to their favorite fast food restaurant with the boy holding his head in order to prevent himself from falling off. "Want to get some burgers and a milkshake?" it was an obvious response as the boy happily nodded and patted Kagami's redhair in glee. This would definitely be a day he wouldn't forget.

 **Kuroko is his family**

* * *

 **Hey guys! I don't really know why I wrote this but oh well. I just got the random idea and chose to go with it. Mini Kuroko is too cute in my mind XD Also, thos flower shaped carrots are actually real and easy to make! Kind of b hard to explain with words but I can approve that it makes it fun to eat carrots. My dad used to that for me when I refused to eat it. I guess cute things taste better. Anyways I'm off, please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
